BBRae Week 2016
by Lou Buggins
Summary: Collection of stories for BBRae Week 2016. Each title is the theme for that day. Don't forget to check out Tumblr for more bbrae week stuff. Just search the bbraeweek tag.
1. Day 1: Nighttime

"No…stop." Raven mumbled in her sleep. She began to toss and turn in her sleep, ending on her side with her back facing the concerned, green man lying next to her.

"Ugh…not again." Garfield groaned when the sound of his wife's muffled voice hit his ears. He was lying on his stomach with his hands under his pillow. Begrudgingly, he lifted his head in order to take in the view of his wife's sleeping form. For a moment it seemed that her stirring had stopped, but as soon as his head fell back onto his pillow, he once again heard her moaning followed quickly by her violent flaring of her arms and her random kicking. "Ow!" Garfield yelped when her right hand swung back and hit him square on the head.

His outburst, however, went unnoticed as Raven continued to flare about in their bed, kicking off the sheets and slapping the mattress repeatedly. Her words were muddled and incoherent, but he was sure he heard her mention Trigon's name. With another groan, Garfield lifted himself up, and turned so that he was now sitting upright on the now messed up bed. Gently, he reach his hands out and grabbed her flaring wrists. Instantly, she shot up from the bed and her screams filled the room. She yanked her hands back, escaping Garfield's grip, and cradled her head has she pulled her legs up, closer to her and rocked back and forth.

"Stop it…Stop…SHUT UP!" She yelled to herself as she continued to rock herself. Garfield watched helplessly as Raven continued to scold herself.

" _Why can't those damn emoticlones leave her alone for just a few freakin hours?"_ He angrily thought to himself. With a sigh, Garfield reached over and carefully embraced Raven and pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest. Slightly, Raven abolished, and let her body go limb in his arms. Garfield leaned his head down so that his lips were just millimeters from her ear.

"Relax." His order rang in her head and silenced both her body and her mind. Her breathing quickly slowed down, along with her heart.

"Good girl…shh…it's ok…it's ok." Garfield purred in her ear as he lovingly stroked her messy hair.

"Gar..." Raven voice shook as she buried her face into his chest. "It happened again, didn't it?"

Garfield nodded his head. "Yeah, it did."

Suddenly, Raven began to cry, hot tears soaking Garfield's bare chest.

"Rae? Raven, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Garfield asked with growing concern. Raven mumbled something, but he couldn't make out what she said.

"What'd you say? Rae, please stop crying. You know I can't stand to see you cry." Garfield pleaded. Raven let out a couple more sobs, before finally settling down. Slowly, she sat up and broke Garfield's embarrass. She looked up at him and met his concerned gaze.

"Garfield, I…I know why I'm having these dreams." She admitted. Garfield simply stared at her, slightly urging her to go on. "Remember yesterday, when I went to Nevermore to figure out what was wrong?"

Garfield nodded.

"Well, they told me that I already knew the answer, and that I'm having these dreams, because I'm too afraid to confront the answer." At this Raven looked away from her husband, unsure of how to phrase her next statement.

"Raven, look at me." Garfield sent another order, which sent a tingling sensation down her spine. Instinctively, her body gave in to his command and she looked up at him to find his gaze boring into her. She could sense the mixture of concern and curiosity radiated off of him. She began to feel slightly nauseous, but she quickly pushed the feeling aside. "Raven, whatever is going on, I want to know. As I have always told you, you are not alone. Stop trying to keep everything a secret, at least from me."

Raven took a deep breath, closed her eyes. For a moment Garfield thought she wasn't going to divulge, until she reopened her eyes, and gave him her signature blank expression.

"Garfield, I'm pregnant." She confessed in her normal monotone. She stayed still has she waited for his reaction.

Garfield blinked several times, before her words finally sank in. "You're…pregnant?" Garfield asked dumbly.

"Yes." Raven said simply, with a nod of her head.

"Really?" He pressed.

"Yes, Garfield." She replied, slightly irritated with his stupid questions.

"So, I'm going to be a dad?" He pointed to himself.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"And you're going to be a mom?" He pointed to her.

"Yes, that is usually how it works."

"Wow…" He stated as he turned away from her and stared straight at the wall.

"Yeah." Raven agreed, getting lost in thought herself.

"Pregnant? All this because you're pregnant. Well I'll be!" Garfield jumped out of bed and began dancing around the room. "We're going to be parents! We're going to be parents!" He cheered.

"Garfield! What do you think you're doing? Ahh!" Raven yelled as Garfield scooped her up and twirled her around their bed. He then dropped her back on her side of the bed, and jumped on himself. The bed bounced them around and the look on Raven's face made Garfield laugh even more.

When he finally calmed down, he laid out so that he was looking up at the wall, his legs spread out, and his right arm supported his head. Raven curled up to his side and he wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her.

"Am I? I think I should be asking _you_ that." She teased.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I'm just so excited! I don't even think I could fall back asleep." He laughed.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to think of something else to do tonight." She said suggestively. She pushed herself up and brushed her lips against his own. She then moved to his sensitive ear and began to nibble it gently. Garfield let out a deep growl of approval.

Raven then whispered into his ear, "Gar..."

"Mm…yeah?" He purred.

"I could really go for some mint chocolate chip ice-cream." She whispered, suddenly serious. She pulled back and stared at him.

"Wh…what?" He stumbled.

"You heard me. I want some mint chocolate ship ice-cream. Oh and with whipped cream and hot fudge."

"Seriously?" He moaned.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Grumbling, Garfield sat up and slid out of bed. "Is this how it's going to be for the next 9-months?"

"Probably." She stated as she watched him leave the room in search of her mid-night treat.

"This is going to be a long night." Garfield grumbled as the door slid shut behind him.


	2. Day 2: Family

"Vacation time, here we come!" The young, light green, purple eyed girl cheered.

"Must you yell like that, Maria? Seriously, four out of five of us in this car have sensitive hearing, or have you forgotten?" Her twin brother growled as he turned away from his boisterous sister and directed his focus onto the video game he brought with him for the ride.

"Whatever Grumpy Cat, we all know that you're just as excited as I am." Maria pushed.

"Don't call me that! Mark growled.

"Maria, stop calling your brother names! Mark, don't growl at your sister!" Their mother scolded from the front seat. Both tweens turned away from each other, pouting and grumbling their respective protests.

"Oh come on Rae, they were just playing." Their father reasoned.

"Shut up and drive, Gar." Rae reproached.

"Woah, Raven! Language! There's a baby in car." Gar scolded back playfully, referring to the already asleep three-year-old riding in a car seat in between her two siblings.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her reading. The rest of the drive was uneventful. Maria would start to get antsy, bother her brother, then silenced by their mother, only for the cycle to continue itself a few minutes later. After about a two hour drive, the Logan family pulled up to a normal looking house, located in a normal looking neighborhood. The Logan's hopped out of the car, Maria making a dash for the front door with Mark following after her. Raven grabbed the little girl out of the car and carried her up to the door, Gar right at her side. Maria was already ringing the doorbell. She was bouncing up and down, excited to see the people inside. The door swung open to reveal an older couple, in their seventy's, smiling at the younger family outside their door.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Maria cheered as she quickly embraced the two retired heroes.

"Maria! How wonderful it is to see you! Look how big you have gotten!" Rita exclaimed, returning the hug.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa!" Mark waved, equally as excited, but better than his sister at containing it.

"Oh come on, Markie, you can do better than that! Come give your grandma a hug." Rita said, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Mark stiffened at first, but after a moment he relaxed and returned the hug.

"Look at you two! Growing like weeds, I see! Please come in, all of you." Steve invited them in, stepping back to let the family through.

Steve and Rita lead the Logan's over to their living room, where the adults took their spots on the couch and the twins sitting on the carpeted floor. Within seconds of sitting down, the kids had the T.V. in front of them playing their favorite channel. Steve went to claim back his lounging chair, while Rita sat next to Raven, stealing the little girl from her mother's arms. Raven began to protest, but Rita quickly insisted it would be fine and that she wanted some time with her youngest grandchild.

"So Garfield," Steve began, "how are things going with the Titans?"

"Things are fine. All the teams are on schedule to graduate by the end of the year. The Titans will have a record number of member's soon." Garfield bragged, hopping the good news will please his adoptive father, but Steve simply nodded his head.

"Good. So when do you plan to make these two official?" Steve gestured to the twins on the floor. Maria had her full focus on the television, but Mark was able to over hear what his grandfather said. Curious, Mark gently nudged his sister, who in turn looked over to Mark, who tilted his head over to the two adult males. They both listened in on what the adults had to say.

"I don't know, Steve. I mean, they're only thirteen. We don't even except trainees until they're fourteen." Garfield explained.

"Yes, but won't they be fourteen by the end of the year? Around the same time you'll be looking for new recruits." Steve countered.

"Maybe so, but that still doesn't mean they're ready." Garfield reasoned.

"Well then let's see what they got! Come on kids, Grandpa's going to test you right now!" Steve stood up from his chair and started making his way to down the hall.

"Yay!" The twins cheered as they followed after their grandfather.

"Wait!" Garfield stopped them before they left the room. The kids looked over at their father with pleading eyes. Steve too poked his head around the wall as he was already partially down the hall. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Garfield stated.

"And why not?" Steve retorted, stepping out all the way so that he could be seen with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Well I just think that right now is not the time or the place for this." Garfield reasoned.

The two grown men stared each other down, neither wanted to breakdown. The tension in the room was so great that the toddler being cooed to on the other side of the room by her grandmother began to cry. The child's wales immediately caused the lights and electronics in the house to flicker faster and faster until finally all the bulbs in the house exploded, and a rain of glass fell on all of them. Luckily, Raven acted quickly and had all of them wrapped in a protective black bubble before the glass rained down. Once the incident was over, Raven put down the shield and reached over to take back her still whimpering daughter. She held the three-year-old as she stood up off the couch. She turned to send her signature death glare at both her husband and father-in-law.

"I'll go get the spares." Feeling uncomfortable under her glare, Garfield stood up and met his dad in the hallway.

"I'll help." Steve called after Garfield as the two of them made their way down the hall to the door that lead to the oversized, hidden basement. Raven then directed her glare at the two frighten twins.

"What did we do?" Maria questioned.

"Clean this mess up. Now." Raven said sternly as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, before either tween had a chance to protest. Rita followed after her.

"You don't think that might be a little harsh, dear?" Rita asked once they were alone in the kitchen.

"Well harsh does tend to run in the family." Raven retorted, as she bounced the little girl up and down, hopping to calm her down.

Rita scoffed. "Always _such_ a pleasure to have the family visit." She mumbled as she walked out to help the other two children clean the now messed up living room. For some reason, it wasn't much of a vacation when you have to spend it with your retired superhero in-laws.


	3. Day 2: UndercoverBusted or Reveal

"You want me to do what?"

"Oh come on, Raven, it's just a simple undercover mission."

"A simple undercover mission that I refuse to do."

The five Titans were gathered around in the common room, all standing around the central command station while Robin briefed them on the latest mission update. Apparently, there is an underground terrorist group threatening to attack city hall. Robin had proposed an undercover mission to infiltrate the group's base and collect intel on their leader and their agenda. The only problem was how he wanted to go about it.

"Raven, I know that undercover missions aren't really your thing, but you're the only one that can pull this off." Robin reasoned.

"I don't know Rob. I think I'm going to have to side with Rae on this one." Beast Boy spoke up for the first time. He stepped forward, slightly blocking Raven from Robin even though there was a large table in between them.

"Well Beast Boy, thank you for sharing your opinion, but this does not concern you." Robin snapped.

"Actually, it kind of does!" Beast Boy said as he took Raven's hand.

"Robin, I don't feel comfortable with this plan." Raven stated in her monotone, trying to keep herself calm, for both her sack and the others around her.

"It's not that bad! All you have to do is meet with one of their recruiters, get them to take you to their base, and earn their leaders trust." Robin explained.

"Exactly! You want her to go down there all by herself! No back up! No communication with us! No help once so ever!" Garfield fumed, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Not to mention how you conveniently left out how I'm supposed to get a group of sleazy, mentally unstable, bad guys to trust a young women like myself." Raven pointed out, folding her arms in irritation.

"No way in hell am I letting you put her down there." Beast Boy concluded, also crossing his arms in defiance.

Robin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Cyborg, can you help me out here?" He pleaded.

"Sorry Rob, but I think the lovebirds have a point." Cyborg answered his leader.

"What point? They are completely over reacting!" Robin retorted.

"Well they might be a little more emotional about it, but I have to agree that letting any one of us down there alone is a bad idea." Cyborg defended.

Robin pondered this for a moment. With a sigh, Robin agreed with his team. "Very well, if Raven won't go by herself, then Beast Boy will go with her."

"I'll what?" Beast Boy perked his ears in surprise.

"You and Raven will be going undercover together. That is what you wanted, right?" Robin pressed.

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances. "Do we have to?" Raven questioned.

Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was it, this was the day where he realized that his once young, enthusiastic team grew up. No longer where they the inexperienced, ready for anything team he had put together all those years ago. Even Beast Boy, the youngest on the group of five, was turning 18 soon. He turning into an adult. They all were, and now the moment had come when they no longer took his word for law. No longer did they think "Robin knows best." They now had their own agendas, their own needs, and their own worries.

"No…" Robin said slowly. "But as the leader of this team, I'm ordering it. Is this really worth defying a direct order?"

All eyes were on Beast Boy and Raven, but the two were only focus on each other. They appeared to be sharing a conversation, although they really were just both lost in thought.

"Please, friends, why express so much concern? You simply wanted to go under the cover together, no?" Starfire piped up for the first time, clearly concerned for her friends. Beast Boy and Raven shared one more look, before Raven nodded, giving her permission for him to speak for them.

"Well guys, I'm not quite sure how to say this, but…" Beast Boy started. His nervous beginning to get the best of him. He looked over to Raven for some help. With a reluctant sigh, Raven finished for him.

"We're engaged." Raven stated simply. The other Titans looked at the couple, stunned at their big reveal. Starfire was the first to speak.

"You are both the engaged! Oh how glorious!" She cheered as she flew over to embrace the young couple.

"Ok Star…air!" Beast Boy stuttered. Starfire apologized and quickly let go of the two.

"Well I'll be! Congrats you guys!" Cyborg praised. "But I have to ask, what does that have to do with the mission?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of neck and Raven look down at the floor, both blushing profusely.

"Oh well um…let's just say I like to have my mate close by and safe." Beast Boy explained with embarrassment. Cyborg and Robin quickly caught on to what the changeling was implying.

"Aww man, forget I asked!" Cyborg shouted in disgust. Robin only shuttered.

"Please, why is Friend Beast Boy's concern for his betrothed unfavorable to you, Friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I'll let your boyfriend explain it later." Cyborg shrugged off. Everyone now looked to their fearless leader, who had yet to speak up.

"So you believe you would not be able to control yourselves, and keep your cover for this mission." Robin clarified.

"Yeah, that's right." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Alright then. I'll think of a new strategy, but in the mean time you all are dismissed." Robin announced.

There was some slight tension in the room, as the team slowly began to disperse. Once the others were gone, Robin thought to himself, " _Yep the team is definitely changing. Although, I'm not quite sure it's for the better."_


End file.
